Breaking The Mirror 2 : 7 Years Luck
by Ren One
Summary: The sequel to 'Breaking The Mirror'. She was their fellow SeeD, she was their friend, she was their former instructor. Now she is their enemy...


**Breaking The Mirror 2: 7 Years Luck**

_**Disclaimer** – I don't own any of the FF8 characters etc, but I do however own some original characters that are going to be included in this story, and the imagination I have to give them life._

_First of all, an obligatory 'thank you' to Michael Kenny/Eight Winged Angel (He of FF8 Tournament/FF8 Tournament: A Twist In Time fame, best fics I've read in ages) for allowing me to use a technique he invented. Many thanks; it helped build the character that used it._

_Next, if you truly want the idea of this story, please read the first part of 'Breaking The Mirror' as, not only does it give you a clue as to what this story is all about, will also tell you why a certain individual is not exactly a 'good guy' anymore…_

_Anyway, to business. Like the first part, there will be fighting, there will be deaths, and there will be carnage. Of course I will try to write it to the best of my abilities. The best way to improve is to hear your reviews, the more constructive the criticism (if any) the better. Thank you._

_And now, to the story at hand. It will be a cracker, (Hopefully!). Enjoy reading. _

_EDIT this is a 'revised' version of this story. I only had this and 2 other chapters up, but then problems arose with my computer and other matters. When I came back to this, I had lost/forgotten the layout I had planned. I'm more or less walking in the dark with a white cane now, but hopefully I should be able to write it well._

_Craig (VIII)_

**Prologue – The Prophecy Council.**

'_There is always someone out there better than you.'_

It was beyond the Earth, it was beyond the Universe. It was beyond anything. Actually, there was _no _anything. Not where they resided.

They all had found their own way there. One by one, they all changed and then travelled there, all 16 of them.

They were once human, they once walked the Earth. But then they changed. Changed because they found out what they were, and what they could do.

They were already quite extraordinary. They all had magic, could use magic. But what made them so different from the other magic users was that they had magic that was totally unique to them. No one else walking the planet could duplicate what he or she could do. They thought it was a gift from the sky, the ocean, the Earth itself.

They called it 'Blue'.

Then they found the books, written by the researchers. The books telling them what they were, and what they could do, for _real._

They studied. Some were able to change within a few days. Some, it took months. For 1, it took them years. But the end results were far beyond what they could even imagine.

They were the Prophecies. Once they had become one, they were Immortal, unlimited power, unimaginable destruction was at their fingertips. They used this power, to wage a war against the monsters and demons that had plagued their world, because of an odd occurrence with the moon caused the sky to rain monsters. They used their power to obliterate the monsters.

Then something went wrong.

As the years went on, people began to grow afraid, afraid that the Prophecies, whom they had declared the saviours of the planet, would turn on them. The Prophecies were confused; they did not want the humans to believe that, all they wanted was to help protect the beloved planet that they resided on, as a thank you for bestowing upon them the power they had.

So they made the ultimate sacrifice.

They surrendered their beings to serve the humans; they implanted themselves into the leaders of the various countries, people who were trustworthy. The humans saw their intentions, and they realized their true purpose.

Thus their new name was given, Guardian Forces.

Then, something else went wrong.

Memory loss, people who had the more powerful GF's started to feel ill, stumble, felt weak. They lost the GF's in battle, or death, or other means. Over many many years, they all were separated.

There were 16 GF's at that time.

2 were acquired by the new facility that had just arisen called 'Garden'.

1 had went back to it's habitat. A huge cave surrounded by lava and fire.

1 was taken from the body of a fallen commander, by a huge monster called Elvoret.

1 sealed itself inside a magical lamp, and its 1st act was to bury itself where no one could find it.

1 GF, which comprised of 2 brothers, was imprisoned in a tomb with a King whom no one speaks of.

1 was taken in battle. The GF used its last breath to seal them as statues.

1 was saved, and still lived on in its host, a giant Shumi.

1 was passed on through the humans, still safe, until it reached a white-haired girl with one eye.

1 had managed to escape, and hid deep in the underground, until it was captured and used as a guardian in the Galbadia Garden.

1 was in the service of a powerful sorceress. This was thought to be an unholy combination, but the sorceress in question was a kind-hearted person.

1 was a 'rogue' GF, so uncontrollable that the humans managed to stop it, and sealed it away into 3 specific items and a ring with a jewel in the center. It was thrown into the great plains of Esthar hopefully never to be reformed.

1 had escaped and resided on a desert island, where no man could reach it.

1 had assigned itself a guardian of another legendary GF, one that could not be captured or summoned unless it was bested in combat.

The last 2, the strongest of all, had managed to escape. For their last acts, 1 had remained in its original form, the form of a huge dragon. It assigned itself the role of guardian, guardian to the Ultima Weapon, which itself was a guardian of the final and ultimate GF, Eden, who's last act was to create the Ultima Weapon.

They all swore an oath. An oath that only those powerful and trustworthy could ever acquire them. They thought that no one out there would ever be able to acquire them all, especially the Dragon King Bahamut and Eden.

But someone did. Or rather, a group of people did.

They acquired them all. Even the legendary 'decider GF' Odin, and the Immortal Phoenix GF.

SeeDs, they were called.

The GF's thought that, with all this power, the world would end for sure. But as each one was added, a force was created; the force of trust, justice, power and dedication.

It was this force that had utilized where they resided. Eden, the leader, had managed to pull the powers of every GF the SeeD's had together. And created this dimension. They then all helped make the dimension stable. And formed the council.

The Prophecy Council.

It was in this dimension right now, which they all sat. All 17 of them. As was said before, they were human once, and it was their human forms that sat here. There were 17 humans to 16 GF's because Brothers was 2 people. A small holographic image of the GF they were on Earth floated behind them, atop the throne-like chairs they sat upon.

Eden, the image of an old man in his late fifties, with a long white ponytail sat at the head of a huge round table. It was hollow in the middle. A beautiful and perfect replica of the Earth spun silently in front of him. He was dressed in long flowing white-blue robes, which seemed to shimmer like water. Various planets moved by themselves on his robes. He was a truly awesome sight, he commanded and screamed respect. It was not hard to see why he was the strongest.

Seated to his left was Bahamut, a man dressed in a dark suit-type robe, dark, black, and menacing. He had dark eyes like a hawks. Everything about him was serious, faultless, to the point. He did, in all retrospect, look like the total opposite of Eden.

To the left of Bahamut, sat the GF Doomtrain, as wild and unpredictable as his manifestation was on Earth, he sat quietly. A gentle-eyed man of about 22, but screamed power. He also screamed silence. He was not a speaker for words, merely a listener.

Next to Doomtrain, sat Diablos. A powerful wizard, dressed in a dark night-blue one-piece robe. He stared impassively at the middle of the table. His hair was spiked right up, as spiky as his wings and head were in the real world. He too sat quietly, hands clasped together, resting on the table.

Next sat a beautiful, blonde haired female of about 23. Siren. Dressed in a flowing white gown, which made her look like an angel, she too sat there quietly, with a gentle smile on her face, observing the picture in the middle of the table with interest. Her beautiful blue eyes studied its features, and were lost in quiet thoughts of what it was like on Earth.

Next to her sat another female, She was a pale white, with ice-blue hair, dressed in a blue dress that looked like the ocean. Shiva. Everything about her radiated cold, calculating, but that was far from the truth. Her eyes blazed heat, importance and dignity, and also concern, as she too, like Siren, was lost in thoughts as she studied the picture. If her eyes blazed heat, that was nothing next to the next person.

Ifrit. A tall, dark-skinned individual, who wore a simple jeans and shirt, unbuttoned that showed his bronze chest. His shirt depicted fire, with two wings on the back made of yellow flame. His eyes were a blazing yellow, scarlet, like the Sun.

Next to Ifrit sat a child. A girl of about 9 years old. Dressed similar to Siren, she wore a necklace round her neck, with a large ruby in the middle, identical to the one that Carbuncle has on its head on Earth. Although her youth suggested child, her intelligence suggested wise, and powerful.

Next to Carbuncle, sat a tall strapping man. He wore a simple jeans/shirt combination like Ifrit, but on the shoulders of this shirt was a head. One on each shoulder. He growled impatiently. The other 2 heads seemed to do the same. Cerberus drummed his fingers on the table.

A small draught came from the next GF, that of Pandemona. A silver haired woman, very beautiful, who wore a silver robe. It seemed to float in mid air, as if there was a wind always around it. Never bothering anyone else, only her. And even then, it didn't bother her, it added to her mystical look. Her eyes were grayer than a storm cloud, but they too concealed the anxiety and concern that was truly within them.

Next to Pandemona, sat Leviathan. His eyes were like the sea, moving of their own accord. He too wore a long flowing robe similar to Eden. His also moved, but instead of planets, it was water, as if the ocean was being projected onto them.

A small, short spiky haired man sat next to Leviathan. He bobbed up and down on his seat gently. His jet-green eyes and happy-go lucky look giving him the impression of someone hyperactive, but then again, if you asked Cactaur, he would probably agree. He pulls a face at Carbuncle, the little girl giggling.

Another fairly short man, a bit taller than Cactaur, sits next to him. A huge sword is on his back, which looks similar to a kitchen knife. His face is as straight as a rock, not moving, not blinking, and not even registering the others. Deadly serious, he wears a monk-style robe, the huge blade strapped to his back, not seemingly bothered by its presence on the throne he sat upon. Tonberry stares ahead, ignoring everyone.

2 people seated next to him talk to each other. One huge, the other fairly small. They both look similar to each other. You could almost mistake them for twins. The only difference being their sizes, and the fact that Sacred had red hair, whereas Minotaur had blonde. They chat away, oblivious to those around them.

Lastly, between Eden and Brothers, sat Quezacotl. Looking as impressive as Eden, his eyes crackle white, his fingers spark slightly. He wears a simple long white robe, with a yellow lightning bolt going down the front. A green eagle-shaped picture adorns his back. He too stares up at the image, looking at it in all its majestic glory.

They all sit quietly as Eden stands up. Nodding to the circle, he opens his hands and gestures to the image.

"Our planet, so beautiful, so full of life, yet, right now, so doomed to oblivion."

The others say nothing, all looking up at the beautiful spinning globe. They all listen to the old man speak.

"We are old. We have lost track of time. Hyne knows how old we are, but that does not matter. What matters is this, our planet. The one we inhabit."

He falls silent for a moment, and then carries on.

"Earth, we swore to defend it, the Centra people swore to do everything in their power to help us, and they did, by discovering what we were, and what we could do. After all this time, we were separated. This is the absolute first time we have all been together, like _this_. There have been meetings before, but this one, the first one, is serious. It concerns not only us, but also our manifestations on Earth, and the people whom we trust to us. Our holders. They are not our masters, our holders."

"Earth, as you know, is your home, we are sworn to protect it. I have farther sight than you, and can still maintain contact on the Earth. So I shall tell you why I have summoned you all here. I have summoned us all together in this council meeting, because of the New."

The others look at Eden. His eyes travel over each and every one of them. Their faces stay stony, but he feels their doubt.

_Their fear._

"A new Prophecy has arisen. One, I am afraid to say, that is more powerful than even myself. And to make matters worse, their intention is not to protect our beloved planet."

The GF's remain silent. Eden continues.

"They do not wish to destroy the planet, merely rule it. But the thing is, if they succeed, which right now, they are in a very good position to do so, it will not bode well for the world as we know it."

"Now, the majority of the books that concern the Prophecies are long gone, lost in the midst of time, and destroyed by them. But this one, this Prophecy, has been studying, and has uncovered various documents about us. It was through this documentation that they learned what they were, and what they can do."

"Who is the Prophecy?" asks Bahamut quietly. Eden waves his fingers, the Earth vanishes. A girl of about 19 stands in the middle. Dressed in orange, and clutching a whip, her blond hair falls down to just below her shoulders.

"Her name is Quistis Trepe. After discovering her Blue magic talent, she searched and found more information on her power, and came across the book of Prophecies, a book I wish was destroyed in time."

"What can she do?" growls Cerberus. Eden looks at him.

"She is the Prophecy Griever. The most powerful one of all, and the first Prophecy Hyne created."

A murmur circles the room.

"Weren't you the first, great Eden?" the little girl Carbuncle asks. Eden smiles at her.

"Alas no, the story goes that when Hyne made humans, Griever was the first Prophecy, the first true protector. Prophecies were meant to be servants to the Sorceress. Working together, they were to help protect the planet. From anything and everything."

"What happened?" the little girl asks.

"As time went on, the Sorceress turned evil, Griever knew this, and somehow managed to summon _itself_ from the Sorceress. They had a huge war, a battle that almost destroyed the planet. The Sorceress won, by casting a spell that sealed it inside a ring. The Sorceress was so powerful, that Hyne _himself_ came down to Earth and destroyed her. But not before the Sorceress had cast the ring away, leaving it in the Earth somewhere. Hyne started again, safe that he was sure that no one knew where the ring was, even him. So he made me next. And so forth. After me, Prophecies were born, not made. And now here we are."

"How did she acquire the ring?" asks Quezacotl.

Eden shakes his head. "She acquired it from a SeeD, called Squall Leonhart. I have no idea where he got the ring from, as it was in his family line for eons. I shall look into this, but that is another matter. We must deal with the Prophecy Griever, or the girl known as Quistis Trepe. Before it is too late."

"What shall we do?" rumbles Doomtrain. Eden seats himself. He stares up at the image of the girl.

"We shall contact those down there already, I saw what happened when she first fought. She could not fight herself, she has not realized her full potential yet, but there is not much time. She used weapons against those who were to destroy her, this Squall Leonhart, his Sorceress Rinoa, and their friends. Our holders."

"What kind of weapons?" asks Shiva quietly.

"Weapons similar to us. Blue magic users. One was extremely powerful and, I'm afraid to say, if they were not manipulated, would have been a huge asset to the SeeDs."

Waving his hands again, Quistis image disappears. Another replacing it. This image is of a boy of 19 years old. Long reddish-blonde hair, in a perfect middle part, rests just above his shoulders. He wears a long coat, 2 gunblades gleam out his back. 2 guns, a whip and shinobou adorn his legs. On his hands is a pair of red fighting gloves with a symbol and a word 'Ehrgiez' under it.

None of the GF's say anything until Ifrit speaks up.

"He has power, but he no longer inhabits that world. He cannot help."

Eden smiles sadly. "Perhaps not. There may be a way."

Ifrit nods at him, knowing what he means.

"Let us depart, my fellow protectors. I must speak with Phoenix."

On that note, they all leave, save for Eden. The image of the boy disappears. He places his hands in front of him and closes his eyes. He mutters something. Suddenly another image appears, this one of a 25-year old man, with red spiky hair. His young face looks at him oddly, and then brightens.

"Lord Eden, it is good to see you. I take it this is not a social call."

Eden smiles, amused. "I m afraid not Phoenix, this, I am sad to say, is serious."

Phoenix nods.

"There is something you must do for me, my friend, something urgent. It is too late for anyone else, but not for you."


End file.
